


The Time Marinette Realizes What A Huge Idiot She Really Is

by WiseNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reveal Fic, Sleep deprived Marinette is the best Marinette, inspired by the prompt "No one's tomorrow is garunteed right?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseNerd/pseuds/WiseNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot reveal (because there aren't enough of those already) of a sleep deprived Marinette finding out who Chat Noir really is and then proceeds to blab too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Marinette Realizes What A Huge Idiot She Really Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowjelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/gifts).



> This is a gift giveaway fic for @antibugspeaks on tumblr or on here yellowjelo because she's an amazing person who deserves way more than my trash fics.

"Nobody's tomorrow is guaranteed, right?" Marinette asked Alya as slumped into her seat.

"Woah, what got you into this mood?" Alya asked.

"Something that I can't even explain without wanting to stab myself," Marinette replied as she thought back to the "incident" that happened last night.

/\/\/

"Well, she's purrfectly fast asleep now," Chat Noir said tiredly as he yawned. Raising up his fist to bump it out as they made sure the city would stay asleep for the night from a rooftop.

Of all the times for someone to get akumatized, it had to be a sleep deprived mother at 3 am. She hadn't been really dangerous, but making the city of Paris sleep forever wasn't really the best idea and could be harmful in the long run.

Ladybug yawned too as she stuck up her fist tiredly, completely ignoring Chat's pun, "Anyway, good job and good-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Chat Noir decided to take a cat nap right then and there on her arm. Ladybug sighed, he had been hit with the sleeping sand and the lucky charm had snapped him awake, but sleep's cuddling addictive presence was not something one could easily escape.

Ladybug also felt the claws of sleep sink into her and decided a small nap before going home couldn't be too bad an idea. And slowly laid herself and Chat down on the rooftop then she was out like a light.

/\/

It had been a bad idea. A horrible idea. The worst idea she had ever had.

There lay, in her arms, on a moonlit rooftop, a sleeping Adrien Agreste. The boy she had fallen in love with and had been pining over for almost a year now. And also the boy she had been fighting crime with all over Paris for almost a year now. The boy she had turned down nearly everyday from all of his advances and the one she could rarely talk to without stuttering. 

She processed this information quite calmly; her brain's panic mode was still asleep. But she still stared at him with wide eyes, frozen in place. On top of his head lay, what Marinette assumed was either his kwami or a rat. It seemed to sense her staring and opened it's huge, glowing green eyes. 

'Not a rat then' Marinette thought, not sure what in the world she was supposed to do.

The creature stared at her lazily and yawned then looked at Adrien.

"I wish you could've heard me saying this was a bad idea when you decided to take a cat nap here so I could say 'I told you so' right now," the kwami said.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer but Tikki spoke first.

"Now Plagg, that isn't very nice. They were really tired and they fought an akuma that made them even more so. You can't really blame them," Tikki chastised and then looked at Marinette as she continued, "Although that wasn't exactly the most responsible thing you could've done, Marinette."

Marinette glanced over at Adrien to make sure he hadn't awoken yet. The boy was dead to the world.

Marinette yawned, "What times is it?"

Tikki looked over at the horizon, "My guess? 5 AM-ish."

Marinette jerked her head up at that, "Oh my gosh, we need to get home soon before Papa and Maman find out I'm gone, if they haven't already!"

Adrien stirred at Marinette's exclamation. Marinette went silent and stared at Adrien in terror, praying to every single deity she knew that he wouldn't wake up. After a few seconds, he seemed to be taken back to the dead.

Marinette sighed, "I'll deal with the whole identity reveal thing later. Let's just get home and hope I can get another hour of sleep in."

She looked at Adrien, wondering what to do with him and then turned to Plagg, "Wake him up and get him home a few minutes after I leave. Try not to tell him too much about the whole reveal thing."

Plagg grumbled a bit, not liking being ordered around but agreed. Then the sleep deprived super heroine left, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as quietly and quickly as she could.

/\/\/

Marinette could now take in the whole Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir thing. Well, sorta, she was still sleep deprived so the process of this information went smoothly with little panic. Panic took up too much energy, but embarrassment sunk into her like a cement block. It was like she was is some elaborately made plot for a book or a TV show. She loathed the irony in the situation.

Marinette groaned as Adrien walked into the classroom also looking sleep deprived. She wanted to die. At this point she didn't care how, just as long as it was quick so she didn't have to suffer more.

She was like that for the rest of the day, right up until patrol.

/\/\/

"How is my lady this feline evening?" Chat asked as he fell onto the rooftop Ladybug stood on.

Ladybug shook herself from her haze of sleepy thoughts of thinking of different ways to kill herself and still keep Paris safe (she hadn't come up with anything that would work yet). She looked at him and groaned again, at both the stupid pun and her stupid situation.

The groan must have gone on a bit longer than the usual pun groans because Chat seemed to sense something was up with his "Bugaboo" and walked over to her to get a better look at her, "Cat got your tongue? What's wrong?"

Ladybug didn't answer and just looked at him with dead tiredness in her eyes and hit her head against his chest with every word, "How in the world could I be this stupid?"

Chat looked at her more concerned, "You're not stupid at all. What are you talking about, my lady?"

Ladybug didn't really feel like beating around the bush while she was this tired so instead looked Chat Noir in the eye and said, "You, Chat Noir are Adrien Agreste and I never even noticed a resemblance despite the fact I stare at both of you on a daily basis."

Chat Noir was a bit shocked to say the least. Questions swirled through his mind "How did she find out?", "When?", "Why that attitude about it?", "Wait, did she just saw she saw me on a regular basis?". 

Before he could get one question out, Ladybug explained, "Last night, you fell asleep, I did too, big reveal."

If he thought he was shocked before by Ladybug's bluntness and news, he was now electrocuted.

'Dead,' he thought, 'He was so dead.'

Ladybug looked up at him, as though she sensed his thoughts, "I'm not blaming you. I fell asleep too. I should've considered the consequences before deciding to just fall asleep on a random rooftop."

Chat let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and tried to speak, "I- I'm sorry, my lady. I know you didn't want us to find out our identities and I know you must be disappointed or at least shocked-"

Ladybug looked up at him sharply and felt a little panicked for once today, "No! No, I'm not disappointed it was you at all! I just felt so stupid because it was you and it has always been you, my school crush and my crime fighting partner, and I never even put two and two together! And you've been flirting with me and I've been sorta flirting back and turning you down not even realiz-"

Chat stopped her this time, with a huge smile on his face, "Did you just say you have a crush on me?"

Ladybug abruptly stopped her babbling as she realized what she just said, "Ah, well, I mean-"

Chat's grin spread to his entire face, "You have a crush on me! You have a crush on me!~" he singsonged like a little boy.

"I do not! I mean I do! But not like that and ARGHH!" Ladybug tried to cover up her slip up and gave up, knowing it was too late.

"My lady, I'd say I'm hurt but I'm not because I know" he started the song again, "You have a crush on me, you have a crush on me."

"Argh! And I wish I didn't! You stupid cat!" Ladybug yelled as she went to punch him lightly.

Chat jumped back, still grinning like a maniac, "My lady, no need to get clawsy about this!"

Ladybug ran at him and Chat ran away as quickly as he could. High tailing it as the spotted heroine let out a battle cry.

/\/

From the civilian perspective, all you could see were two small silhouettes jumping and running along the rooftops against the setting sun and a very distinct shout of "CHAT NOIRRRRR!"


End file.
